When a conventional air-conditioning apparatus performs, for example, cooling operation, the air-conditioning apparatus executes thermo ON operation that adjusts a room temperature by operating a compressor if an actually measured temperature of indoor air is higher than a set temperature, and thermo OFF operation that stops the compressor if the actually measured temperature is lower than the set temperature; and a fan of an indoor unit is continuously operated in order to increase cool feeling even in the thermo OFF operation. Accordingly, since power consumption is large, an air-conditioning apparatus that reduces the power consumption and provides comfortableness is suggested (for example, see Patent Literature 1).